


Day Twenty Six: Roleplay/Smiles and Laughter

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Roleplay, Smile, Teacher Sam Wilson, and dorky, it's cute, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Bucky has three days until he's able to finish his stupid classes and go back to Avenger Tower.Too bad Sam doesn't want to wait that long.





	Day Twenty Six: Roleplay/Smiles and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> So I know technically it's November 1st now, and Kinktober is over, but I feel I owe it to you guys to finish up this series even if its a few days late. I tried my best to stay on task but I missed it in the end by 5 days. So these next ones may be a little shorter, but I hope you still enjoy them!
> 
> Oh, and before you read this one, go check out the prequel to this, Day Twenty (Dirty Talk) in order to understand what's going on. So enjoy!

With three days left of his ‘education’, Bucky was ready to climb the wall, jump out the window, and swim back to the tower if he had to. Fury would be, well, furious (Clint would get a kick out of that one), but it’d be worth keeping his sanity. The school was dull, the nights long, and he was ready to just go home. It didn’t help that he had someone waiting for him now, someone he’d been sure would never give him a second look. Discovering Sam had similar interests in him had been a long road, and an even longer shot in the dark. Yet for reasons Bucky was still trying to understand, the pararescue had taken an interest in him. And in 72 hours, he’d be able to face Sam head on and finally figure out just  **what** they’d been doing for the past two weeks. 

Phone sex was one thing; there was no real contact, and for all Bucky knew, Sam had been doing crossword puzzles or cooking dinner during their ‘conversations’. The ex-assassin couldn’t think of a single thing he’d rather do than touch himself while listening to the man’s quiet moans on the other side of the phone, but Bucky had been head over heels for Sam for some time. And though he was able to take down political leaders and stare down the Hulk without flinching, the thought of Sam telling him it was just a joke made his stomach cramp in pain. Logically he knew the younger man wasn’t calloused enough to do that, but there had been a time Bucky ripped out his wheel and nearly kicked him to his death (he’d apologized more times than he could count, but Sam still liked to tease him with it). 

Bucky glanced down at the paper he’d been given that morning at breakfast by a SHIELD recruit that looked close to wetting himself when realizing who he’d been tasked to talk to. Still groggy from his morning sleep, Bucky had barely batted an eye at the note, which informed him of the last minute change to his classroom. It wasn’t the first time they’d had to switch up the script, as rooms were like currency in an organization that made things blow up on a weekly basis. The random explosions almost made the place feel like the tower, though he missed hearing a super soldier sigh over the crazy engineer’s newest ‘upgrade’. So he tried to find his way to the new location, surprised by how isolated the classroom was. Though they’d made Bucky’s ‘learning space’ separate from the trainee’s trying to sneak a peek at the Winter Soldier, the deserted hallway almost made the hair on the back of the man’s neck stand up. He couldn’t remember a time that the base had been this quiet, always a recruit or two scampering around with too much time on their hands. 

“Hello?” The room he stepped into was smaller than most of the lecture halls he’d been forced to sit in, which helped ease him when tossing the worn down bookbag onto the desk by the door. He made it a habit to stay away from the teachers when they spoke, disliking being close to people he didn’t trust. Even with the HYDRA programming out of his system, he still felt on edge with anyone outside of the Avengers. A glance to the clock near the whiteboard indicated that Bucky’s timing was off by five minutes, but he was planning on blaming that on the change of location. 

“You’re late.” The chair behind the teacher’s desk was turned away from him, the back of it too tall to see anything but the back of the man’s head. One blink proved that he wasn’t imagining the hair looked much shorter and darker than his normal teacher, and it only took him a second more to realize he  **recognized** that voice.

“Wilson?” His heart twitched in sync with his dick when the chair turned to reveal the Avenger’s smirk, though it was a bubble of laughter that pushed through his throat when noticing something off on the other man. “What’s with the glasses? And is that a bowtie? Why are you dressed like a nerd?” 

“I couldn’t sneak into your super secret lessons as Falcon, dumbass. Fury would have my head. I had to go undercover. And that's Dr. Wilson to you, sir.” Sam seemed committed to his ‘disguise’ when he pushed his thick-rimmed glasses back up his nose, straightening his bowtie while leaning back in his chair. 

“You don’t think the spy of all spies is gonna find out you hijacked his classroom and stole his pupil?” Bucky’s eyebrow arched at the casual shake of Sam’s head, noticing how the bow brushed against the Adam's apple it pressed against. Why he found that image so appealing, he wasn’t sure, but his eyes struggled to pull away from it when Sam spoke. 

“Steve reported to the director that him and I were going on a three-day stalk-out to monitor recent activity in Texas. As far as Fury knows, I’m making nice with the boys down south.”  

“How did you rope Stevie into this?” Bucky asked, knowing that the captain tended to take his education seriously.  

“Tony got to go in my place.” But like the brilliant man he was, Sam knew Steve’s weak spot better than….well, everyone knew how Steve felt about Tony (except Tony, but that was a whole other problem). But Sam probably played the game better than most, hence why he was sitting in the classroom mere feet in front of Bucky. “And you’re lucky it was me waiting for you and not your  **real** teacher or you would have failed for being late.” 

“I never said I was a good student.” He hadn’t meant to turn down that particular road so fast, honestly, he didn’t. But just having Sam in the same room as him after countless nights hearing him come from hundreds of miles away was making his brain fizzle. Sam’s eyes widened behind the glasses, making him look ridiculous and hot at the same time. 

“Damn.” The comment was soft, like he hadn’t expected the air in the room to thicken from the tension between them the moment Bucky learned who his ‘teacher’ was for the night. Sam’s tongue poked out to run over his lower lip nervously, a movement that caught Bucky’s eye without prompting. It was an unconscious reaction that had the assassin’s body hot in seconds, wondering if he’d been trained to react to Sam’s voice from all the phone sex. The fact that the pararescue had gone into vivid detail about his talent with his tongue the night before didn’t help his arousal from spiking, leaving him hard in seconds. Sam was quick to pick up on Bucky’s blown pupils, giving a grin that had no business on an educator’s face before he tossed his hands to rest behind his head. “You planning on doing some extra credit for me, Barnes?” 

“You got something in mind?” His feet moved without direction, blue eyes keeping steady on the pleased face of his teammate. Sam’s legs were lax when they parted on the chair, leaving room for someone to kneel between them. 

“The room’s ours for another half hour. I could come up with some curriculum to keep you busy.” Then for good measure, Sam wiggled his hips on the chair, Bucky snorting even as his knees dropped onto the cool rug in front of the other man. 

“That was terrible.” He ran his hand along the thigh in front of him, enjoying the shiver of skin that he felt underneath the fabric. He managed to yank down the ugly pair of pants and boxers in two firm tugs, his lips parting instantly when getting his first glimpse at Sam’s arousal. Maybe the two were due for a face-to-face discussion about what they were and what their feelings meant for their future, but three weeks of foreplay made it impossible to think of anything but watching Sam come apart in his mouth. 

“That’s nothing.” Sam’s fingers curled into Bucky’s hair, using the grip to tilt the soldier’s head up to look at him again. “We’re about to reenact the battle of the bulge.” 

“This was a science class.” 

“I hope it was  **chemistry** .” 

“Leaving you with Stark and Barton was a mistake.”  Yet Bucky couldn’t stop himself from smiling when Sam tilted his head back and laughed. The sound warmed his chest, and it was the only thing he needed to know to cement that he wanted Sam around for more than just good backup on the battlefield. Determined to make other pretty sounds come out of the bird affiliate’s mouth, Bucky leaned down slow, lips parting to suck the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth. The response was instant, a heady moan and hips pressing up to access more of Bucky’s curious tongue. Talking about a blow job and receiving one were two different animals, but giving one was a whole other zoo. Bucky’s hands pressed to the inside of the firm thighs around his head, slow to sink lower onto the hot flesh splitting his mouth open. 

Glasses became skewed on the ‘teacher’s’ face when Sam rolled his head against the back of the chair, hands still stroking through the tangled locks donning Bucky’s head. The slight bite of pain sparked something in the soldier’s stomach, making Bucky tilt his head up before starting a slow rhythm with his lips. Sam’s hips were eager to follow the tempo, groans and sharp gasps falling from Sam’s mouth like a waterfall. The sounds were crisper in person, boiling Bucky’s blood just the same. Occasionally he’d get swept up in the noises, dipping too low and brushing his gag reflex enough to mist his eyes. But he ignored the sensation, swallowing it down with enough pressure to have Sam’s body trembling from the intense suction. Saliva pooled at the bottom of his mouth as he worked the man’s cock with more confidence that he’d had at the beginning. It was hard not to boost up his ego when hearing Sam’s soft pants for more a few feet above his head. 

“Buck, pull back.” Confused at the command, the man glanced up at Sam’s strained face, which flushed under the dark skin beautifully. He was stunned at the sight for a moment, only snapping out of it when his partner spoke again. “Barnes, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop sucking.”

“Oh.” The second his mouth dropped away from the tip, Sam was yanking him up, hands dragging the bulkier man over his chair and into a kiss that curled Bucky’s toes. The needy press of tongue into his swollen mouth was amazing, and Bucky only took a moment to soak it in before responding with his own ferocity. He felt Sam’s hand moving between them, chasing that final wave while keeping his mouth sealed against Bucky’s. The muffled sound of his own name was pressed into their kiss as Sam finished, the man jerking in the teacher’s chair while covering his thighs and hand with his own semen. Bucky only pulled back from the kiss when Sam’s body relaxed, taking in the sight of the man beneath him. Sam’s glasses were barely hanging on his face, bowtie unraveled and limp around Sam’s neck. The shirt was wrinkled from their kissing, pants pulled down around Sam’s ankles. His hand was still wrapped tight around his dick, smears of white staining the fingers. The sight was a mess, and shouldn’t have made Bucky’s body tremble in hot need. He returned his gaze back up to Sam’s face, his nose brushing the sweaty cheek from their close proximity. But Sam didn’t seem to mind Bucky encroaching on his space, using his clean hand to tug Bucky’s head closer to him. 

“Definitely some chemistry in this classroom. I think we both got an A in that department.” The words were soft against his forehead, the kiss pressed to the skin chase and messed up from Sam’s smile. Still, Bucky closed his eyes at the sensation, letting his heart swell in contentment.   

Maybe he could make it three more days, afterall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was my last long one of this series, except for day 31 because that one I've been working on for a month. So either way, hope you liked this story, and I hope you'll stick around for the end of the series! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Day Twenty-Seven: Against A Wall


End file.
